Remember
by K-RO
Summary: YaoixHetero. El corazón recuerda, lo que la mente ha olvidado...
1. Prologo

_**Pairing: **__SakuSasuNaru; el pez que se muerde la cola._

_**Category: **__Hetero,__Yaoi, __Angs, Drama, Romance, Lime._

_Este Fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro_

_**Raiting: **__M_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto**__ es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Summary: **__El corazón recuerda lo que la mente ha olvidado._

—

* * *

**Remember**

**By K-RO**

**Prologo**

_Te escribo desde el silencio_

_Donde el miedo tiene excusas_

_Donde el tiempo se pierde_

_Donde el odio no cura._

—

Naruto abrió los ojos, mareándose inmediatamente al ver los arboles moverse a gran velocidad, luego cayó en la cuenta de que era _él_ quien estaba en movimiento, cerró los parpados para combatir las nauseas.

Le dolían todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo; sentía la piel arder, le molestaba respirar, y sentía en la boca el desagradable sabor de la sangre.

–Veo que estas despierto –La voz de Kakashi-Sensei le alertó.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora con lentitud; asegurándose de que enfocaba el rostro cubierto de su maestro y no el verde follaje que seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor.

_¿Por qué es que estoy…_

Apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía en el cuello de su maestro. Asustado por el pensamiento que lo atacó de repente, se le acelero la respiración y comenzó a temblar.

–Naruto –Pakkun, el perro rastreador de Kakashi, le llamó desde un costado –. Tranquilízate.

Pero el rubio no tenía manera de parar. No si no sabía acerca del paradero de su compañero

–Kakashi-Sensei ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –Preguntó; con la voz ronca y el alma herida, con el peso de la promesa que tal vez no cumplió.

Kakashi no contestó, se dedico a saltar un poco más rápido: sin mirar los ojos azules atormentados.

– ¿Sensei? –Naruto no se atrevía a continuar, no si la respuesta no era la que el tanto deseaba.

Aparecieron cuatro ninjas médicos, pronto se ajustaron a la velocidad del ninja copia y comenzaron con su propio interrogatorio.

– ¿Kakashi-San, cual es la condición de Uzumaki Naruto?

– Él está bien ¿Cómo están los otros gennin?

–Sí. Por órdenes de Godaime-Sama. El primer y segundo equipo médico fueron despachados ya. Fueron auxiliados y llevados a tratamiento médico de urgencia.

– ¿Y sus condiciones?

–Los daños de Nara Shikamaru son menores. Inuzuka Kiba tiene una profunda herida, pero su vida no corre peligro… pero, Hyuuga Neji y Akimichi Chouji se hallan en una situación crítica, por el momento su estado es incierto.

Naruto tuvo que volver a pelear contra las nauseas; causadas ahora por la preocupación y su evidente incompetencia para salvar a sus camaradas.

–Sasuke…

El nombre de su amigo lo hizo estar atento de nuevo, anhelante por las noticias sobre su mejor amigo.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke? –El capitán del escuadrón de médicos ninja indagó

Transcurrió otro pesado silencio, donde Naruto sintió que ese algo pesado dentro de sí se volvía más y más difícil de soportar.

–Sasuke… se encuentra todavía en el valle del fin, inconsciente. Su estado es delicado y no me fue posible moverlo sin las condiciones adecuadas.

El hombre de blanco volvió a asentir con seriedad– En ese caso, iremos a por él y lo llevaremos lo antes posible donde Godaime-Sama.

–Se los encargo.

Dicho esto, los shinobis desaparecieron en un rápido movimiento. Luego, Kakashi volvió el rostro para mirar al revoltoso gennin.

–Naruto.

El aludido sacó el rostro del hombro de su maestro.

–Buen trabajo –El rostro detrás de la máscara se curvó en una orgullosa sonrisa.

Uzumaki Naruto; gennin de la villa de Konoha, el autoproclamado futuro Hokage, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió a si mismo saborear la victoria. Cerró los ojos, por solo un segundo, y cayó al sueño tranquilo de quien ha cumplido su misión.

_Sasuke…_

**~O~**

El hospital de Konoha se encontraba trabajando a toda su capacidad; Tsunade comandaba el equipo que atendía a Chouji, mientras que Shizune lideraba a quienes se hacían cargo del joven Hyuuga; ambos al borde de la muerte, fueron necesarias varias largas y complicadas intervenciones antes de que el equipo médico pudiese descansar, completamente agotados.

Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru se encontraban fuera de peligro; Inuzuka Hana, la hermana mayor del preocupado dueño le aseguró que el cachorro se encontraba débil, pero que se recuperaría.

Nara Shikamaru; cuyo único daño físico fue un dedo roto, se encontraba en el pasillo, acompañado por la hermana mayor del Kazekage cuando ambas especialistas médicos dieron su diagnostico; todos se encontraban estables y fuera de peligro. De espaldas a ellas, Nara se negó a darse la vuelta, solo asintió con fervor, llorando como todo un hombre

**~O~**

Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke arribaron al hospital poco después de eso. El primero; cuyas heridas eran de cuidado, pero sanarían con el poder del Zorro que habitaba en su interior, fue con rapidez atendido y llevado a un cuarto para que descansara de la difícil batalla que había tenido.

Uchiha Sasuke, por el contrario; no contaba con el poder del Bijuu, así que fue intervenido de urgencia en una sala que las fatigadas Tsunade Y Shizune habían preparado ya. El desgaste echo a sus células por el cambio realizado en la segunda fase del sello fue serio, aunado al daño hecho por el propio Naruto en la técnica que le había otorgado la victoria; el rasengan con el que no solamente había derrotado a Sasuke, trayéndolo de vuelta y cumpliendo su promesa, sino con el que también le había –en efecto– roto los brazos y las piernas. Además de las heridas internas, que de momento no era posible saber su magnitud.

El moreno no salió de la sala de operaciones en varias largas, tortuosas, agonizantes horas, en las que el equipo médico lucho por restaurar tanto como fuera posible las células del cuerpo de Sasuke. Aun así, la reducción del daño no fue suficiente para asegurar con certeza su recuperación total, también fue necesario usar diversos aparatos de yeso para las múltiples fracturas que presentaba, y cuando estas fueran soldadas, necesitaría de fisioterapia antes de poder moverse con libertad.

Así, la primera misión en la que los inexpertos shinobis salían sin la presencia de un Jounnin de alto rango; se completo con relativa victoria.

Solo el tiempo diría si el sacrificio hecho por ellos había valido la pena.

**~O~**

_Está oscuro. Ni siquiera puedo ver mi propio cuerpo._

Perdido en la nada, Sasuke tenía tanto dolor, que lo único que podía hacer era ovillarse en sí mismo, tratando de amortiguar las oleadas que le aquejaban, cerrando los ojos con fuerza; aunque de nada valía, porque a su alrededor estaba tan negro que no era capaz de ver absolutamente nada. No existía ninguna luz con la que pudiera guiarse.

**~O~**

Naruto, vendado de pies a cabeza, sin noticias sobre sus amigos, y sin poderse mover; se hallaba tan desesperado que en cualquier momento haría una tontería. Cuando una explosión enorme se escuchó en el aire y lo removió todo.

Se apresuró a abrir las cortinas, y ahí; en la luz del atardecer, Jiraiya le miraba montado en una enorme rana.

– ¡Yo! –Saludó con alegría.

Mirando el ocaso, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana; el Sannin le habló acerca de los planes de la organización Akatsuki; ellos se preparaban para dar caza a Naruto dentro de tres años.

–Es por eso que te tomaré como mi alumno, y te entrenaré por ese tiempo.

El rubio arrugó con las manos las sabanas que reposaban sobre su regazo.

– Eso no importa –Decretó – No tengo tiempo para hablar sobre el futuro ¡Necesito detener a Orochimaru! Si no, asesinará a Sasuke.

El mayor solo hizo una mueca de cínica incredulidad –Así que, conoces las verdaderas intenciones de Orochimaru para con Sasuke. No te preocupes por ello. Investigue acerca del Fushi no Jutsu* de Orochimaru; una vez usada esa técnica, no puede volver a repetirse hasta dentro de tres años. Debido al retraso de Sasuke, Orochimaru fue obligado a usar otro cuerpo como su contenedor.

¿Entonces, Sasuke estará bien? –Preguntó, preocupado. Ante la afirmación del Jiraiya, se dejó caer hacia las mullidas almohadas, relajado.

–Por el momento, si –Respondió– Pero… Sería mejor que te olvidaras de él.

– ¿Eh?

–Sasuke se ha marchado por su propia voluntad. El hecho de haberlo traído de vuelta no te asegura que no volverá a intentar irse.

El hombre de largo cabello blanco solo quería ahorrarle a Naruto el horrible dolor de ser traicionado por un amigo. La ira, la desesperación, la impotencia y por último; la repugnante soledad.

Inmerso en sus recuerdos, y en su propia terrible experiencia; a lo único a lo que aspiraba era a no volver a repetir la misma historia.

– Si estas pensando en ayudar a Sasuke, olvídalo. Ese es un pensamiento que solo un tonto puede tener. Akatsuki está detrás de ti, porque tienes al Kyuubi en tu interior. Si deseas vivir como shinobi, necesitas ser cuerdo.

Un largo silencio le siguió a sus palabras, una pausa pesada que se hacía más difícil a cada segundo.

–Entiendo –Fue su respuesta– Y si _eso _significa ser cuerdo ¡Prefiero ser un tonto toda mi vida!

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de su maestro, siguió con valentía – Aún si estoy solo, encontraré la manera de ayudar a Sasuke; y si vuelve a marcharse ¡volveré a romperle los brazos y las piernas si es necesario! Y también derrotare a todos los Akatsuki. Este es mi camino del _shinobi._

Jiraiya negó, cerrando los ojos, aun sin cambiar su postura. Luego dio un salto hacia la rana que seguía esperándole en plena calle – Bien. Un tono es un tonto, quizá alguien como tú pueda hacer algo. Así que, estate listo, nos veremos.

Haciendo un saludo militar, el rubio grito – ¡Señor, si señor!

**~O~**

En aquel lugar; caliente como el infierno, oscuro como la noche; Sasuke se puso de pie con dificultad.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

No podía ver nada, y no podía aferrarse a nada tampoco. Así, tambaleándose; comenzó a avanzar hacia ningún lugar.

**~O~**

Tsunade y Shizune intentaban hacer descender la fiebre del moreno; este había contraído una infección con sus defensas tan bajas, y ahora la fiebre les presentaba un problema más a resolver.

–No podemos hacer más por el –Concluyó la rubia –Necesita salir de esto por sí mismo, Sasuke no es tan débil, el peleará.

Pasaron las semanas, y aunque el estado de Sasuke había mejorado, todavía se encontraba inconsciente. El equipo médico no podía hacer más por despertarlo, que esperar a que lo hiciera por sí mismo.

Naruto se escapaba cada que podía hacia la habitación del moreno. Tsunade, en su favoritismo por el rubio; le permitía casi acampar a las puertas de su habitación; pronto se hizo de una rutina, escaparse de Shizune, burlar a las enfermeras y acomodarse en la cama contigua a la de Sasuke.

–Oye, bastardo. Despierta pronto.

**~O~**

_¿Hacia dónde debería ir?_

Agotado, se dejo caer.

Su cabeza era todo un caos de pensamientos, no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto. No sabía donde era arriba, ni donde era abajo.

_¿Hacia dónde?_

No recordaba que era lo que hacía en ese sitio.

No… sí que lo recordaba. Podía incluso verlo, como una mala película sin héroe.

Su familia, su hermano y sus amigos. Todo lo que había ido mal desde el comienzo. Dando vueltas en su mente.

Esta muerto de miedo, pero no lo admitiría. Viviendo una y otra vez toda su patética existencia. Todos su errores, todas sus traiciones

_Duele._

No hay nada para el afuera de esa oscuridad.

**~O~**

Naruto siguió con sus habituales visitas ilegales; ayudaba a las enfermeras a moverlo, y hacerle ejercicios en sus músculos; que comenzaban a debilitarse por estar tanto tiempo sin actividad, ya que le resultaba más sencillo a él mover el pesado cuerpo de Sasuke. Naruto resultó ser un buen aprendiz, que pronto se hizo cargo de casi todo el cuidado del moreno; si incluso trajo flores, que había encargado a Ino; enormes girasoles cuyo alegre color amarillo, pensó, daría vida a esas lúgubres paredes blancas.

– ¿Estás segura de esto, Tsunade? – Jiraiya preguntó, ambos asomándose por la ventanilla de la puerta, para ver a Naruto atareado acomodando al pelinegro en una montaña de almohadas. El permitir a Naruto afianzar los vínculos que tenia con Uchiha podría ser peligroso si el susodicho decidía intentar irse de nuevo.

–Uchiha Sasuke necesita amarres que lo detengan, lazos que solamente Naruto puede darle. Naruto es más fuerte que Sasuke, y él será quien le arrastre de vuelta.

Cuando le fueron permitidas otras visitas, Sakura se apresuró en ayudar a Naruto. Un poco torpe al principio, con la ayuda del muchacho se acoplo a la rutina del cuidado que el inconsciente moreno ocupaba. Ambos chicos convinieron en no dejar solo a su amigo, así que se turnaban para no dejar la habitación; a veces Kakashi también se les unía, y los tres, sin nada más que poder hacer, esperaban.

**~O~**

_Ayúdame._

Sasuke ya no sabía a quién le pedía ayuda; solo escuchaba una voz que le llamaba intermitentemente. Sobresalía de todas las otras que podía oír; como un murmullo agradable que le daba paz en ese caótico sitio.

–Oye, Bastardo. No tengo intención de perder mi tiempo esperando que despiertes ¡Necesito hacerme más fuerte! Y estoy seguro de que tu quieres lo mismo así que ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

_Una voz… la voz de Naruto._

**~O~  
**

En la villa del Sonido, recorriendo oscuros pasillos, el Sannin cuya mayor ambición era ser inmortal escuchaba con aparente indiferencia las preocupaciones de su joven ayudante.

–Orochimaru-Sama ¿No le preocupa que Sasuke-Kun haya sido derrotado por el Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi y ahora esté en Konoha?

Entre vendajes, dejo entrever una torcida sonrisa. El retraso de Sasuke-Kun le había obligado a transferirse a otro cuerpo, y ahora tendría que aguardar por otros tres años. De todas formas no le preocupaba; ese niño estaba tan hambriento de poder, tan desesperado por lograr su tan ansiada venganza; que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera hacia él.

Al final; el tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para lograr sus propósitos; mientras que aquel zorro rubio tenia los días contados.

**~O~**

_Veo una luz… ¿Será la salida?_

A muchos días de distancia; en una sala blanca, rodeado de grandes flores amarillas y pequeños y blancos narcisos; un cuerpo herido y una mente confundida, ahogada en malos recuerdos y un dolor físico mas allá de lo imaginable; intentaba volver a donde había escuchado la voz que le llamaba.

_Solo espérame._

**~O~**

Naruto; qué se había escapado de la constante vigilancia del personal del hospital, y se encontraba saboreando un enorme tazon rebosante de ramen; dejó los palillos un segundo y se llevó las manos al pecho con un sentimiento sin identificar.

– ¡Naruto-Kun! –El grito de Shizune le distrajo, y supo que una retirada súbita sería la mejor estrategia.

–Shi-Shizune-Neechan ¡Estoy bien ´ttebayo! –afirmó, mientras era sujeto por dos tipos enormes que tenían pinta de camilleros diabólicos.

– ¡No estás bien! No te has recuperado por completo y ya quieres salir como cualquier cosa. Seguramente después de ramen, saldrías a entrenar ¡Puedes lastimarte más si haces eso! – Le regañó mientras caminaba detrás de Naruto, hecho una oruga de sogas y vendas.

Mientras era arrastrado por las calles de Konoha; gritando a voz en cuello por su libertad, volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación que lo hacía pensar que algo muy grande sucedería dentro de poco.

En su habitación. Sasuke abrió los ojos.

–

**TBC**

–

* * *

–

**Las divagaciones de K-RO**

_*_ **Fushi no Jutsu**_ La técnica de la inmortalidad, que obviamente, viola todas las reglas del mundo shinobi. La utiliza Orochimaru para trasladarse de un cuerpo a otro._

_Pues bien ¡He aquí mi nueva creación! A decir verdad, la historia tenía mucho [muchísimo] tiempo congelada, y lo pensé mucho para publicarla. Al final, decidí darle la oportunidad. Es la primera vez que empiezo a escribir un fic sin saber hacia dónde se dirige exactamente, así que ¡Sus opiniones me serian muy utiles! Quiero saber sus impresiones acerca de este primer capítulo._

_Me ha gustado trabajar con los personajes pre-shipuuden, porque bueno, Sasuke no es tan bastardo; Naruto no esta tan traumado acerca de los lazos que lo unen al moreno y Sakura… bueno ¿dos de tres no está mal, cierto? No me malinterpreten, no odio a Sakura. Pero definitivamente le ha sentado bien la madurez, misma que no tenia en la primera saga y que obviamente, tampoco aquí._

_Todos nos hemos preguntado que hubiera sucedido si Kishimoto no se hubiera fumado lo que se fumó [y no compartió, el ingrato] cuando mandó a Sasu-Chan al serpentario, y Naruto le hubiera roto su atractiva cara, bien, ojala les guste la historia que tengo para contar._

_*Suspiro resignado* Supongo que es un poco como DC [Acá, Distintos Caminos] Me preocupa eso porque, vaya, Celen es una escritora que admiro y respeto, y alguno puede pensar que esta es una versión tergiversada de DC. Obviamente no lo es, aunque se maneje la misma temática._

_Uff, creo que estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua ¿podrían decirme que piensan al respecto?_

_Dejare de decir tonterías, muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada._

_K-RO_

"_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará al mundo… o lo haré yo. Lo que suceda primero"**_


	2. I

_Bueno, me ha quedado bastante claro con vuestros reviews que detestáis a Sakura, y en mi alma de escritora mediocre no puedo menos que sentirme triste y algo ofendida por ello (luchar contra el bashing es duro). Dejadme decirles queridos lectores, que Sakura-Chan no es un mal tercio, ni la mala del cuento que ha venido a separar a la parejita Konoheña. Ella es una de los __**protagonistas **__de este fic__**,**__ por lo tanto todavía hay mucho que hablar sobre ella. Si, sus acciones no fueron la maravilla del altruismo y la imagen del amor verdadero (y demás chorradas) que las películas románticas se han encargado de implantar en nuestras mentes; pero les tengo noticias chicos y chicas del coro: El amor __**duele**__, nos vuelve__** locos**__ y generalmente, __**es **__una __**mierda**__._

_Así que si esperáis que este sea otro __fic donde Sakura es una zorra sin escrúpulos, sin cerebro y sin dignidad. Con un final trágico a base de bromas crueles del destino y el objeto del odio colectivo de todos los novatos, pues aquí no, lo siento._

—

_

* * *

_

**Remember**

**By K-RO**

**II**

—

_En el mundo hay mentiras y falsedades_

_Hechos, verdades y casualidades._

—

—

_La primera vez que Sakura vio a Sasuke, estaba llorando._

_Se había acuclillado en el pasto para sollozar despacito. Ino-Chan no estaba, su mamá había llegado a recogerla temprano por la tarde, dejándola sola por que ninguna otra niña querría jugar con ella._

_Se deshizo el nudo del listón que Ino-Chan le había obsequiado para volver a acomodarse el flequillo de forma que le cubriera la amplia frente que tanto detestaba._

_Tan furiosa, que se daba manotazos torpes en la cabeza para intentar hacerse todo el cabello rosa hacia adelante, causando que el listón rojo se escurriera entre sus dedos._

_Llevada por el viento, la cinta flotó rápidamente más lejos y alto del alcance de Sakura._

_La chiquilla la siguió tanto como pudo; intentado recuperarla dando brinquitos tan alto como le era posible. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando notó que se había atorado en las ramas de un árbol._

_El lindo listón que su querida amiguita Ino-Chan le había obsequiado. Ino era linda, femenina y de buen gusto, la amistad que le había proporcionado a ella –chica sin atractivo, personalidad o encanto– era un salvavidas frente a su desesperación por no encajar con otras niñas de su edad._

— _¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_Sakura se sobresaltó y volteó la cabeza hacia dónde había escuchado la otra voz infantil, hipando y tallándose los ojos. _

_Unos ojos negros y afilados le devolvieron la mirada curiosa: un niño pelinegro, serio y muy guapo se acercaba tranquilamente._

_Sakura intentó, entre sollozos, hacerle saber su pena. Pero entre inteligibles balbuceos lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue señalar la cinta atrapada en las ramas del árbol._

_Él meditó el problema, la rama se encontraba muy alta para qué ellos la alcanzaran, pero pronto tuvo una idea._

—_Espera aquí, volveré en un minuto._

_El muchachito salió corriendo en dirección contraria, volviendo a los pocos minutos con un joven más grande y muy parecido a él._

—_Hermano, hermano —Decía— ¿Puedes alcanzar ese lazo? _

_El adolescente pelinegro dio un magistral brinco de mucha altura, alcanzando la tira de tela y cayendo elegantemente sobre sus pies. _

_Se lo dio al más pequeño y éste, acto seguido, se acercó a la pequeña Sakura._

_Sólo entonces la muchacha fue consciente de su impresentable aspecto: el pelo revuelto y cubriendo casi por completo su rostro, que estaba irritado por los tallones que se había dado y las lágrimas que derramó, su ropa sucia por estar correteando la cinta y sobre todo, su enorme frente que tanto odiaba. _

_Pero el otro niño no le prestó la más mínima atención a su frente, su ropa o sus ojos rojos e irritados, con movimientos torpes despejó su cara de todo el pelo que con tanta furia había enredado y cuándo lo consiguió, aplastó el enmarañado cabello con el listón para dejarlo en su sitio._

—_Listo —Anunció con orgullo—. Te ves más bonita así._

_Y se marchó, tomando de la mano a su hermano mayor. No fue hasta después que se enteró del nombre de su pequeño príncipe de cabello oscuro._

_Uchiha Sasuke. Del clan Uchiha. El niño que le gustaba a la mitad de las niñas de su clase. El chico a quién le gustaban las niñas con el pelo largo._

—_Ne, Ino-Chan. Ya tengo alguien que me gusta._

_Ese fue el inicio de una fractura que duró años._

**~O~ **

Sakura entró en su casa, todo estaba en silencio. Pasó sin saludar por la sala y subió a su habitación.

Se paró justo en medio, con la respiración agitada dio una vuelta sobre su eje; mirándolo todo como si fuera la primera vez, se detuvo cuando quedó enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo que guardaba.

Caminó hasta quedar enfrentándose a sí misma. Se miró y se examinó, buscando algún indicio que indicara el _antes _y el _ahora._

Se pasó las manos por el cuero cabelludo, llevándose la banda que la identificaba cómo _kunoichi_, hasta llegar a las puntas del cabello.

—Necesito cortarme el pelo.

**~O~ **

_La primera vez que Naruto vio a Sasuke, fue el primer día de clases en la academia._

_Había llegado tarde, porque no hubo nadie que lo despertara o que lo apurase por que iba retrasado. Había llegado hambriento, porque no hubo nadie que le preparase el desayuno. Se había perdido, porque no hubo nadie que le tomara de la mano y le llevara por el camino correcto._

_Así, tarde, perdido y hambriento, llegó de casualidad donde sería por algunos años su salón de clase. Se ruborizó al notar todas las miradas sobre él y lo hizo aún más cuando toda la clase se rió de su torpeza, pero se rió junto con ellos. Nada mejor que una sonrisa para hacer amigos._

_De todo el salón, hubo solo un chiquillo que no rió, pero no apartaba su mirada oscura del recién llegado._

_Iruka-Sensei le mandó sentarse al lado de aquel niño raro. Haciendo morros, obedeció._

_Dejó descuidadamente sus cosas en la banca, contrastando inmediatamente con el impecable orden del otro lado de la mesa._

_Se dejó caer en la silla, haciendo mucho ruido y moviéndose constantemente, aburrido. La clase había empezado y él ni siquiera sabía de qué iba. Las cosas habían empezado muy mal._

_Un ruido apagado, un susurro y una libreta en medio de la mesa. El niño raro le había alcanzado sus notas, aún con aquella cara agria, escudriñándolo todavía con sus afilados ojos negros._

_Naruto le dedicó su más grande sonrisa. Aquel chico extraño era muy amable en realidad, tal vez podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. No importaba si no sonreía, él reiría por ambos ¡Y le enseñaría también a hacerlo!_

_El moreno correspondió la sonrisa con otra pequeña y discreta, pero sincera y sin rastro de burla._

_El rubio por su parte, asintió satisfecho, antes de copiar rápidamente los apuntes._

_Sí, ese niño raro y él podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos._

**~O~ **

Naruto insertó la llave de su pequeño piso. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, se recargo en ella y miró lo vacio que se hallaba su departamento.

Y sonrió suavemente, porque no tenía ya nada por hacer.

**~O~**

_La primera vez que Sasuke vio a Naruto, iba cargado en la espalda de su hermano. Se había lastimado al entrenar y ahora iban de vuelta a casa._

_Hizo un suave mohín de frustración por verse en esa situación tan vergonzosa; siendo llevado tal cual un bebé. ¡Era molesto y humillante! Sobre todo por su hermano, Sasuke lo admiraba tanto y ahora, su hermano se burlaría de él._

_Pero Itachi no hizo comentario al respecto, al contrario, se preocupó por que el tobillo de Sasuke fuera atendido, lo alzó y juntos, pasearon por las calles de Konoha._

_Camino al barrio Uchiha, pasaron por la estación de la policía militar, donde su hermano mayor le explicó el origen de su emblema familiar y el significado de su apellido._

_Sasuke estaba aburrido, Itachi iba a paso lento para no sacudirlo, así que su única entretención era observar a los transeúntes que los saludaban al pasar._

_En una calle vacía, observó un pequeño niño que caminaba con dificultad._

"_Esta herido", pensó, un poco preocupado._

_El niño rubio se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos._

_Aquellos ojos azules, llenos de furia y desesperación._

_Sasuke se apretó un poco más a su hermano e intentó darle una sonrisa al pequeño rubio que en ese momento dejaban atrás. Lo siguió poco más con la mirada, curioso por ese niño tan triste, de esos ojos tan bonitos._

**~O~ **

Sasuke despertó, la luz de las lámparas del hospital le cegaron por un momento, las pupilas se le contrajeron tan abruptamente que sintió dolor.

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero los aparatos de yeso no le dejaban moverse con libertad, bufó como un animal salvaje que había sido encerrado. Al cabo, se obligó a tranquilizarse.

Las lagunas de su mente lo tenían inestable, Tsunade le había explicado que era su cerebro que intentaba llenar los huecos de su mente; así que tenia frecuentemente recuerdos del pasado, abriendo viejas heridas. También escenas que no reconocía, pero que lo llenaban de angustia y desesperación.

Apretando los dientes hasta doler su quijada, se recostó en la almohada y se obligó a dormir.

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_Si los capítulos de este fic tuvieran titulo (me rendí con eso porque siempre sufro tratando de bautizarlos adecuadamente) El de este capítulo seria "Primeras veces" _

_Cualquiera que conozca mi trabajo puede decir que a K-RO le gusta hacer viñetas, en esta ocasión no es la excepción, así que me dedique a hacer una serie de viñetas "Team 7 Centric" ¡No pueden culparme! La inspiración vino de pronto y solo dejo esto, nada que hacer. Yo, que vivo en bloqueo de escritor constante, tengo que aprovechar cuando la musa fugitiva viene a hacerme visitas._

_La viñeta de Sakura me ha gustado mucho (creo que fue la que mas fanta me ha quedao) ¡Por cierto! Hago alusión a la gran duda que tengo de la serie ¿de dónde sacaron que a Sasuke le gustan las niñas de pelo largo? ¿Acaso habrá alguna revista de corte adolescente llamada "Konoha Teens" que entreviste a los galanes? ¿Algún chismografo? ¿Paparazzies? ¿O simplemente lo inventaron las industrias de productos para el cabello en Konoha? _

_Tal vez es mejor no saber algunas cosas._

_Ojala el capitulo os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es bien recibida._

_K-RO_

PD. Un saludo, un enorme abrazo y un beso a la siempre dulce Noe-Chan. Preciosa, que sepas que te quiero muchísimo. Y te deseo que el Noe-Chan Team te lea un montón de Fanfics Yaoi y que los míos te sigan gustando tanto como siempre, y que tengas muchos tíos buenorros a tu alrededor dispuestos a cumplir todos tus caprichos. Recupérate pronto por que todavía hay un montón de guarradas de las que no hemos hablado. Y un montón de gente que no hemos yaoizado todavía.


	3. II

_Bueno, me ha quedado bastante claro con vuestros reviews que detestáis a Sakura, y en mi alma de escritora mediocre no puedo menos que sentirme triste y algo ofendida por ello (luchar contra el bashing es duro). Dejadme decirles queridos lectores, que Sakura-Chan no es un mal tercio, ni la mala del cuento que ha venido a separar a la parejita Konoheña. Ella es una de los __**protagonistas **__de este fic__**,**__ por lo tanto todavía hay mucho que hablar sobre ella. Si, sus acciones no fueron la maravilla del altruismo y la imagen del amor verdadero (y demás chorradas) que las películas románticas se han encargado de implantar en nuestras mentes; pero les tengo noticias chicos y chicas del coro: El amor __**duele**__, nos vuelve__** locos**__ y generalmente, __**es **__una __**mierda**__._

_Así que si esperáis que este sea otro __fic donde Sakura es una zorra sin escrúpulos, sin cerebro y sin dignidad. Con un final trágico a base de bromas crueles del destino y el objeto del odio colectivo de todos los novatos, pues aquí no, lo siento._

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Remember**

**By K-RO**

**II**

**-  
**

_En el mundo hay mentiras y falsedades_

_Hechos, verdades y casualidades._

_-_

_-  
_

_La primera vez que Sakura vio a Sasuke, estaba llorando._

_Se había acuclillado en el pasto para sollozar despacito. Ino-Chan no estaba, su mamá había llegado a recogerla temprano por la tarde, dejándola sola por que ninguna otra niña querría jugar con ella._

_Se deshizo el nudo del listón que Ino-Chan le había obsequiado para volver a acomodarse el flequillo de forma que le cubriera la amplia frente que tanto detestaba._

_Tan furiosa, que se daba manotazos torpes en la cabeza para intentar hacerse todo el cabello rosa hacia adelante, causando que el listón rojo se escurriera entre sus dedos._

_Llevada por el viento, la cinta flotó rápidamente más lejos y alto del alcance de Sakura._

_La chiquilla la siguió tanto como pudo; intentado recuperarla dando brinquitos tan alto como le era posible. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando notó que se había atorado en las ramas de un árbol._

_El lindo listón que su querida amiguita Ino-Chan le había obsequiado. Ino era linda, femenina y de buen gusto, la amistad que le había proporcionado a ella –chica sin atractivo, personalidad o encanto– era un salvavidas frente a su desesperación por no encajar con otras niñas de su edad._

— _¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_Sakura se sobresaltó y volteó la cabeza hacia dónde había escuchado la otra voz infantil, hipando y tallándose los ojos. _

_Unos ojos negros y afilados le devolvieron la mirada curiosa: un niño pelinegro, serio y muy guapo se acercaba tranquilamente._

_Sakura intentó, entre sollozos, hacerle saber su pena. Pero entre inteligibles balbuceos lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue señalar la cinta atrapada en las ramas del árbol._

_Él meditó el problema, la rama se encontraba muy alta para qué ellos la alcanzaran, pero pronto tuvo una idea._

—_Espera aquí, volveré en un minuto._

_El muchachito salió corriendo en dirección contraria, volviendo a los pocos minutos con un joven más grande y muy parecido a él._

—_Hermano, hermano —Decía— ¿Puedes alcanzar ese lazo? _

_El adolescente pelinegro dio un magistral brinco de mucha altura, alcanzando la tira de tela y cayendo elegantemente sobre sus pies. _

_Se lo dio al más pequeño y éste, acto seguido, se acercó a la pequeña Sakura._

_Sólo entonces la muchacha fue consciente de su impresentable aspecto: el pelo revuelto y cubriendo casi por completo su rostro, que estaba irritado por los tallones que se había dado y las lágrimas que derramó, su ropa sucia por estar correteando la cinta y sobre todo, su enorme frente que tanto odiaba. _

_Pero el otro niño no le prestó la más mínima atención a su frente, su ropa o sus ojos rojos e irritados, con movimientos torpes despejó su cara de todo el pelo que con tanta furia había enredado y cuándo lo consiguió, aplastó el enmarañado cabello con el listón para dejarlo en su sitio._

—_Listo —Anunció con orgullo—. Te ves más bonita así._

_Y se marchó, tomando de la mano a su hermano mayor. No fue hasta después que se enteró del nombre de su pequeño príncipe de cabello oscuro._

_Uchiha Sasuke. Del clan Uchiha. El niño que le gustaba a la mitad de las niñas de su clase. El chico a quién le gustaban las niñas con el pelo largo._

—_Ne, Ino-Chan. Ya tengo alguien que me gusta._

_Ese fue el inicio de una fractura que duró años._

_-  
_

Sakura entró en su casa, todo estaba en silencio. Pasó sin saludar por la sala y subió a su habitación.

Se paró justo en medio, con la respiración agitada dio una vuelta sobre su eje; mirándolo todo como si fuera la primera vez, se detuvo cuando quedó enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo que guardaba.

Caminó hasta quedar enfrentándose a sí misma. Se miró y se examinó, buscando algún indicio que indicara el _antes _y el _ahora._

Se pasó las manos por el cuero cabelludo, llevándose la banda que la identificaba cómo _kunoichi_, hasta llegar a las puntas del cabello.

—Necesito cortarme el pelo.

***

_La primera vez que Naruto vio a Sasuke, fue el primer día de clases en la academia._

_Había llegado tarde, porque no hubo nadie que lo despertara o que lo apurase por que iba retrasado. Había llegado hambriento, porque no hubo nadie que le preparase el desayuno. Se había perdido, porque no hubo nadie que le tomara de la mano y le llevara por el camino correcto._

_Así, tarde, perdido y hambriento, llegó de casualidad donde sería por algunos años su salón de clase. Se ruborizó al notar todas las miradas sobre él y lo hizo aún más cuando toda la clase se rió de su torpeza, pero se rió junto con ellos. Nada mejor que una sonrisa para hacer amigos._

_De todo el salón, hubo solo un chiquillo que no rió, pero no apartaba su mirada oscura del recién llegado._

_Iruka-Sensei le mandó sentarse al lado de aquel niño raro. Haciendo morros, obedeció._

_Dejó descuidadamente sus cosas en la banca, contrastando inmediatamente con el impecable orden del otro lado de la mesa._

_Se dejó caer en la silla, haciendo mucho ruido y moviéndose constantemente, aburrido. La clase había empezado y él ni siquiera sabía de qué iba. Las cosas habían empezado muy mal._

_Un ruido apagado, un susurro y una libreta en medio de la mesa. El niño raro le había alcanzado sus notas, aún con aquella cara agria, escudriñándolo todavía con sus afilados ojos negros._

_Naruto le dedicó su más grande sonrisa. Aquel chico extraño era muy amable en realidad, tal vez podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. No importaba si no sonreía, él reiría por ambos ¡Y le enseñaría también a hacerlo!_

_El moreno correspondió la sonrisa con otra pequeña y discreta, pero sincera y sin rastro de burla._

_El rubio por su parte, asintió satisfecho, antes de copiar rápidamente los apuntes._

_Sí, ese niño raro y él podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos._

_-  
_

Naruto insertó la llave de su pequeño piso. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, se recargo en ella y miró lo vacio que se hallaba su departamento.

Y sonrió suavemente, porque no tenía ya nada por hacer.

***

_La primera vez que Sasuke vio a Naruto, iba cargado en la espalda de su hermano. Se había lastimado al entrenar y ahora iban de vuelta a casa._

_Hizo un suave mohín de frustración por verse en esa situación tan vergonzosa; siendo llevado tal cual un bebé. ¡Era molesto y humillante! Sobre todo por su hermano, Sasuke lo admiraba tanto y ahora, su hermano se burlaría de él._

_Pero Itachi no hizo comentario al respecto, al contrario, se preocupó por que el tobillo de Sasuke fuera atendido, lo alzó y juntos, pasearon por las calles de Konoha._

_Camino al barrio Uchiha, pasaron por la estación de la policía militar, donde su hermano mayor le explicó el origen de su emblema familiar y el significado de su apellido._

_Sasuke estaba aburrido, Itachi iba a paso lento para no sacudirlo, así que su única entretención era observar a los transeúntes que los saludaban al pasar._

_En una calle vacía, observó un pequeño niño que caminaba con dificultad._

"_Esta herido", pensó, un poco preocupado._

_El niño rubio se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos._

_Aquellos ojos azules, llenos de furia y desesperación._

_Sasuke se apretó un poco más a su hermano e intentó darle una sonrisa al pequeño rubio que en ese momento dejaban atrás. Lo siguió poco más con la mirada, curioso por ese niño tan triste, de esos ojos tan bonitos._

_-  
_

Sasuke despertó, la luz de las lámparas del hospital le cegaron por un momento, las pupilas se le contrajeron tan abruptamente que sintió dolor.

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero los aparatos de yeso no le dejaban moverse con libertad, bufó como un animal salvaje que había sido encerrado. Al cabo, se obligó a tranquilizarse.

Las lagunas de su mente lo tenían inestable, Tsunade le había explicado que era su cerebro que intentaba llenar los huecos de su mente; así que tenia frecuentemente recuerdos del pasado, abriendo viejas heridas. También escenas que no reconocía, pero que lo llenaban de angustia y desesperación.

Apretando los dientes hasta doler su quijada, se recostó en la almohada y se obligó a dormir.

-

**TBC**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_Si los capítulos de este fic tuvieran titulo (me rendí con eso porque siempre sufro tratando de bautizarlos adecuadamente) El de este capítulo seria "Primeras veces" _

_Cualquiera que conozca mi trabajo puede decir que a K-RO le gusta hacer viñetas, en esta ocasión no es la excepción, así que me dedique a hacer una serie de viñetas "Team 7 Centric" ¡No pueden culparme! La inspiración vino de pronto y solo dejo esto, nada que hacer. Yo, que vivo en bloqueo de escritor constante, tengo que aprovechar cuando la musa fugitiva viene a hacerme visitas._

_La viñeta de Sakura me ha gustado mucho (creo que fue la que mas fanta me ha quedao) ¡Por cierto! Hago alusión a la gran duda que tengo de la serie ¿de dónde sacaron que a Sasuke le gustan las niñas de pelo largo? ¿Acaso habrá alguna revista de corte adolescente llamada "Konoha Teens" que entreviste a los galanes? ¿Algún chismografo? ¿Paparazzies? ¿O simplemente lo inventaron las industrias de productos para el cabello en Konoha? _

_Tal vez es mejor no saber algunas cosas._

_Ojala el capitulo os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es bien recibida._

_K-RO_

PD. Un saludo, un enorme abrazo y un beso a la siempre dulce Noe-Chan. Preciosa, que sepas que te quiero muchísimo. Y te deseo que el Noe-Chan Team te lea un montón de Fanfics Yaoi y que los míos te sigan gustando tanto como siempre, y que tengas muchos tíos buenorros a tu alrededor dispuestos a cumplir todos tus caprichos. Recupérate pronto por que todavía hay un montón de guarradas de las que no hemos hablado. Y un montón de gente que no hemos yaoizado todavía.


End file.
